countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina
Argentina, Officially the Argentine Republic is a country located In the Southern Half of South America (Spanish/Español: América Del Sur) The Country borders with Chile, Brazil, Uruguay, Bolivia, & Paraguay, the Atlantic Ocean to the east, covers mainly with the Southern Cone, and the Drake Passage (Pasaje de Drake) to the South. Argentina isn't that well-known in the CH Random, but the Character is currently growing in the Countryhumans Fandom due to it's ship mainly with Mexico (Currently Popular), Chile, Brazil, Etc. The Character may had appeared to the Fandom since January (31) of 2019 or 2018 Description Appearance (Apariencia) Argentina mainly wears a Jacket (Green or Blue with White), this is mostly on the Male Character, while the Female Character features a dress (Color(s) Unknown) or sometimes wears a Green Jacket (Same to the Male Character) * (Male) In most cases, He'll sometimes wear a Sticker on his/her Jacket featuring a Rainbow (Gay/LGBTQ) Flag due to it's Shipping to popular Male Countryhumans Character(s) * (Female) Furry Ears is known for the Female Character, similar to Japan's Character Appearance. Personality Argentina’s Personality looks Similar to Brazil’s Personality, who acts Unenthusiastic and Popular Interests Football, being Unenthusiastic Flag meaning The current flag of Argentina was Adopted on 1861, but was originally adopted on 27 February, 1812, and later Standardized in 2012, Designed by Manuel Belgrano (Manuel José Joaquín del Corazón de Jesús Belgrano y González) (03.06.1770 - 20.06.1820) The Flag features the Sun of May (Sol de Mayo) in the middle with White Background, while the Blue (#75aada) in the Top and Bottom of the flag. Others symbols Sun of May (1810) (Middle of the Argentinian Flag, the Sun of May is also included in Uruguay’s Flag) Nicknames Etymology History (Histórica) Geography (Geografía) Argentina is located on the Southern Half of South America. Due to it's huge Area, Argentina is the second biggest country in South America (After Brazil), and the 8th Largest Country in the world. It's population, 45,100,979 (12.06.2019), makes the country the 31st populated Country in the world (After Colombia - 30th - 48,655,020, & Before Ukraine - 32nd - 43,703,339). With the Country's huge Land and bordering/Covering 1.57% of the world's water, Argentina is ranked the Eighth-Largest Country in the world (2,780,400 KM) (9th - Kazakhstan, 7th - India). Relationships Family Friends Neutral Ennemies Opinions Ships Argentina×Brazil (Popular/Since 2018) Argentina×Mexico (Growing in Popularity/Since 2019) Argentina×Chile (Popular/--|--) Extra(s) * Urbanization: 92% (41.5 Million) * Religion: Catholic Church (92%, 41.5 Million), Protestantism (2%, 902,028), Other (6%, 2.7 Million) * Basic Human Needs: 68th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 47th in the World * Social Opportunities: 39th in the World * Health & Wellness: 70th in the World * Without drinking Water: 0.4% (168,093) * Personal Safety: 104th in the World * Access to Education: 51st in the World * Illiteracy: 1.9% * Personal Freedom: 65th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 32nd in the world * Freedom of Religion: Very High * Tolerance: 36th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Minorities: 49th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 25th in the World (60.9%) * Real GDP: $912 Billion * Unemployment: 8.1% (1.5 Million) * Internet Users: 25 Million Users (55.4%) * Telephones: 68.6 Million * Mobile Phones: 58.6 Million References www.wikipedia.com/argentina Fandom Established on 11.06.2019 Category:Characters Category:South America Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:Republics Category:Everything